


High Traffic

by NicoleEdxAl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, Explicit Language, Human Trafficking, M/M, Rape, Sexual Assault, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleEdxAl/pseuds/NicoleEdxAl
Summary: What started as a normal business scheme turns into a twisted relationship. It was the one thing Levi had never expected from this job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I started a new one. Someone help me. 
> 
> This is a fic I started writing at work and will continue to keep it that way. It won't be updated as frequently, but I've had this idea for awhile. Plus I get bored during break :D No idea how long it'll be T_T

High Traffic

 

 

I've been here for as long as I can remember. I've lost track of time. People tend to do that when it's always dark. Sunlight is rare these days.

First of all, I didn't chose this life. I was forced into the 'family business', which consists of no family whatsoever save for my uncle. I'd rather have no associations with him, so I address him as Kenny like everyone else around here. I'd like to give him the title of Twisted Monster, but unless I want to get my face kicked in, I keep my mouth shut. My job isn't to speak, only to listen.

When the words 'family business' come up, any normal person would think of a shitty corner store, or some famous company where all the employees wear ties and have a stick up their ass. Ours is neither of those. It leans more towards the illegal side of things- and by lean I mean nearly toppled over; so deep into the underground you'd swear the business is dead, but it's a network that rakes in several million a year. It's similar to hell, but everyone else calls it a trafficking ring. It's not exactly a normal profession.

I'm not a worker per se, I simply wander; cleaning up and making sure the cargo is behaving. 'Cargo' is the term everyone uses so there aren't any red flags. Buying and selling living creatures that aren't animals is frowned upon for obvious reasons. Code words are used all the time over the phone and emails from buyers and sellers. I don't deal with the high payers and transportation like my uncle does. I'm just a shitty security guard.

Most of the cargo that comes in here is silent. We get the occasional whiner who won't shut up until they get answers. They eventually quiet down once they're dealt with by whatever means necessary. It's a process that happens to all the new cargo to ensure they're ready to be sold. No one likes a pup that whines and barks.

We get the whole spectrum in here; boys, girls, all races and ethnicities, but all of them are between the ages of 5 and 20. Any higher and there isn't as much interest in them. The younger ones are more popular. It's easy to notice patterns like that when you sell several hundred people a year. Supply and demand is what Kenny calls it; some business term that he learned along the way. We bring in what the highest bidders want, which is the only logical thing to do.

Our fox den has half a dozen hunters in the city at any given time. They're undercover in a way; posing no threat looking for the most vulnerable prey. The high time is after midnight, which is also when the job is easiest. Blitzing is too obvious, so our stalkers lie and manipulate. They do whatever it takes to get the desired target alone or into the closest vehicle without being seen. They're the best at what they do; All hand picked by Kenny.

When I was younger I was used to do the dirty work. No one could resist using me as the vulnerable child who lost his mother. Pretending to be lost never felt so wrong. I played the part like I was told to get the older boy alone; leading him off the main street in broad daylight. He was jumped and forced into a van. I knew something was wrong when that boy began to cry, but I was too young to understand what was going on. Kenny looked happy and he congratulated me with a pat on the back. If it made my uncle happy, then I didn't see a problem helping out. He took me in after my parents died, so I owe him for that.

Once I got older, I spent my time underground. Instead of being out in the field, I look after the unfortunate bastards who are targeted. I'm trusted enough to be left alone while the others go out and hunt. It's a perk of being related to the guy that owns this place. Kenny is highly respected and is well known in the network. I have no idea how he got started in the first place, but I'd rather information like that remain in the dark where it belongs. It doesn't concern me.

Now that I'm 22, I know what we're going is messed up, but this is all I know. I have no where else to go and no other family. This network is my family. Everyone keeps close tabs on me and every other trafficker to make sure we're never dealing with any rats. You can't take a shit around here without someone knowing about it.

This base is where I live now. It's not what I'd call an ideal home, but it's better than being on the streets. I have my own room in a separate area where I can get away from the constant screaming and crying. Kenny practically lives in his office, so he doesn't need anything else besides a shitty little kitchen. Our internal clocks are screwed to hell for being underground for so long, but that's what you have to do in order to stay hidden.

I walk the lined cells at a slow pace, glancing in to find the most miserable bunch of teens I've ever met. I can't say as though I blame them. Teens are depressing creatures on the best of days, but I can't begin to understand the nightmares in their heads. There's constant psychological torture- not knowing who will get them next or how badly they'll be treated.

It's always the teens that are the last to go. They're the unpopular ones who are left as fuck toys for whoever gets bored. Bidding starts every few hours, but if there's no interest, then all you can do is wait. These poor fucks just aren't wanted yet. They'll have their turn. Some buyers are desperate and bid on whoever is available. Talk about messed up.

There's yelling down the hall; a familiar sound. Kenny storms through the hall with another addition and he looks rather amused with himself. He always gets like that when he;s going to be cashing in with his new catch. He'll be bragging about it for the next week.

The boy being tugged along by a chain is putting up one hell of a fight. It won't get him anywhere, but I'll give him credit for trying. He's a tough little bastard giving Kenny a run for his money. He can't be any older than 18, which I find odd since Kenny targets the younger ones. I'm not about to question him though. Hunters can get desperate too.

The boy has already been stripped naked and chained like a dog around his neck and wrists for his new temporary home. He's forcefully shoved inside the grungy cell after the struggle, panting harshly. Most new cargo curl up in the corner and sob, but this one is up on his feet yelling through the bars at the old man.

Kenny could snap that brat's neck with two fingers if he wanted. Instead, he laughs like a movie villain, reaching in to grab the boy's cheeks and inspect his catch. There's a gash on his cheek, which is bound to lower the offers, so he'll wait until it's healed before putting the kid up for auction. He wants the most bang for his buck.

I step closer to get a better look. I want to see what has Kenny looking so smug.

I won't like that he's a good looking kid. Emerald eyes and chocolate hair. High demand for sure. We could easily get a quarter million for him if we play our cards right. It's not often that we get anyone that looks like him. Now I understand Kenny's choice in target. He has a good figure too; probably still a virgin. We'll be sure to fix that.

There's the usual slur of words demanding where he is and what we want. His ocean eyes meet mine and he looks confused. I'm always in the background going unnoticed, but this time it's different. He doesn't look scared of either of us. He looks ready to rip Kenny's throat out if we let him. I like the fire in his eyes.

Unfortunately buyers don't like pups that struggle. It's our job the break them. Turn the inexperienced ones into pets that will obey without hesitation. It's not my job specifically, but I can hear everything through the halls- and I'm the one to clean it up. Everyone else around here is a slob.

The kid stares hard at his challenger; baring his teeth and trying to get out of Kenny's grip. He's trying his best to keep the glare intact. No fucks were given when I notice his other hand slip through the bars to cup the boy's pouch; running his fingers over his flaccid shaft to give it a squeeze. He's a pervert, but that kind of thing is normal here.

“Don't touch me!”

Definitely a virgin.

The grin on Kenny's face spreads wider. He lets the brat go so he can cover himself pathetically with his hands. He's going to have to deal with a lot worse. Everyone goes through this.

I'm not a part of the breaking sessions, but I have a good idea what goes on. Anyone would cave after a couple hours with a few of our guys. All of them are stone cold assholes with no empathy. They don't care about the person bellow them or how much pain they're causing as long as they get their pet to listen.

All the targets are treated like zoo animals for the viewing pleasure of others. It's like a human pet shop. None of them are called by their names. When addressed, it's always a foul term like 'slut' or 'little whore' which is Kenny's favourite. Some even forget their names through the pain and become robots. The human mind is so fragile.

I'm left alone with the brat when Kenny turns down the hall to return to his computers. He's always interested in the bidding wars and watches them whenever he's not out on the streets searching for someone with a price tag.

The halls is silent as the new boy stares at me for answers. He's not getting anything but bad news that I'll happily tell him. His cheeks are flushed from anger and from recently being groped by an older man. I bet that's the most action he's ever seen. What a clueless idiot. All the newbies amuse me.

“Who are you?”

“None of your business.”

It must seem odd for someone my age to be in a place like this- and not be one of the boys behind bars. He must have noticed the other kids in here, so putting the pieces together shouldn't be that hard. Some of them have even crawled closer to their own bars to see the newcomer. They're like sheep.

“What do you want?”

He's already asked that and Kenny responded by grabbing his dick. I thought that was a pretty obvious explanation. Sex and money are the two principals that fuel greed and what humans desire most. Now this kid is caught right in the middle of it. It's his own fault for wandering around alone. Those are always the targets. Poor fuckers.

Even if anyone notices he's missing, this place is as hidden as they come. Even the online bidding wars are on sites routed through proxy servers all over the world. The only way we're being found is if some of the cargo escapes. That has yet to happen. All the perverts here are talented, I'll give them that much. I should be labeled as a pervert too for being here. Luckily I haven't stuck my dick into anything that isn't my hand.

“Don't ignore me.”

What's he going to do about it, cry? That would be pretty funny.

“You want the short version?”

I'm curious to see this innocent brat's reaction. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to think I'm lying. It's his funeral. If being naked and caged isn't good enough, then me telling them won't make it any easier.

“I don't care. Just tell me why I'm here.”

I can't look away from those eyes. That's what is going to get us a high pay. He's oddly pretty for a boy. Someone out there is going to be a lucky bastard.

“You're gonna be a human fuck toy.”

“You're lying.”

I'm not shocked at all. He can chose to believe whatever he wants. He'll learn the truth soon enough, everyone does and it's always the hard way- no pun intended. I shrug and go back to pacing the hall. The boy crawls closer like a puppy and watches. Damn those eyes. I'll be relieved when he's finally gone. I'll give him two days at the absolute most.

“What's your name?”

“Stop being friendly.”

He looks offended, but continues to stare keeping his hands between his legs. I don't see why he bothers. I've seen so many naked bodies that the sight of someone's crotch doesn't phase me at all. Clearly he's not used to being in anything less than boxer shorts. I sigh at the face he makes.

“You don't need to know that.”

“I'm Eren.”

“I don't care.”

No cargo here has a name. It's mainly to prevent any kind of connection of emotional attachment. All of them are sold or traded off so there's no sense enjoying any of their company- even if it is the only social interaction I get in any given day. Kenny likes to keep a steady flow of new 'products'. I don't care either way.

“How old are you?”

“Would you shut up already?”

He's weirdly calm for being here. Doesn't he watch horror movies? This is the kind of place that serial killers take you. It has the same aura. I don't get why he's trying to be all buddy buddy with me. Just because we're around the same age doesn't make us friends. If that were the case, then I'd have my own chain of prostitutes with him included.

“Levi!”

I glance down the hall to find Kenny waving me over. So much for the brat not knowing my name. I'm hoping he forgets.

I drop what I'm doing- which isn't much- and shove my hands into my pant pockets. Kenny ushers me into his pervy office and closes the door. I hate being in here. I blame the live feed durring the auctions.

“There's been a change of plans. Take that kid to the far room.”

Far room? But that place is never used. What kind of messed up scheme is he putting together inside his twisted brain? He has some get rich quick idea for sure. His grin is wider than usual and it's creeping me out.

“Why the far room?”

His fingers play with the coarse hair on his chin twisting it into little spirals when he gives me a long stare.

“I'm keeping him.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I was told the news about Eren, I can't look at the kid normally. What's so special about him that would get Kenny so greedy? He's always been a avaricious prick, but he's never considered keeping a kid before. Sure he's decent looking, but in my opinion he's not worth the trouble. This place has enough on their plate.

I take the brat to the far room as I'm told, which is nothing special. It looks the same as all the other cells except it has a bed also known as a torn up mattress. That's Kenny's idea of luxury. He has some twisted views. I don't say anything when I toss the boy inside. He stumbles on the dangling chain from his wrists and looks at me over his shoulder. He has questions. So do I.

It doesn't take me long to decide I need to find out what's going on. Kenny is still staring at his five monitors when I storm back into his office. He looks amused by my entrance. He was anticipating my return and he always gets what he wants. Mind games are his to play.

“Why are we keeping him? What happened to selling?”

I should have asked this before I left in the first place, but I'm not one to question orders.

Kenny smirks and leans back in his creaky leather chair lighting up a cigarette with the his probability that it's contraband. He has a hard on for anything illegal and life threatening. He has to be one lucky fucker or a genius to still be living like this.

“The kid will make up more money if he stays.”

“And how do you know that?”

The chair creaks forward when he leans forward to tap a greasy finger at the screen in front of him. There's an image that I recognize as Eren. He's pimping the kid out and taking offers from anyone with access to these sites. The offers next to his name are what get my eyes to widen.

“The boy is worth more than I thought.”

That makes two of us. Half a million is nothing but pennies when I count the number of zeros on some of the offers. It's scary how much horny old fucks are willing to spend on a night of sex. Fuck it if they have wives, why not screw around with a teenage boy.

“So, you're keeping him to get business?”

“You're quick to catch on. Johns will come flocking for a chance to fuck that boy. Why give him away when I can make a killing off of him?”

It makes sense.

I know Kenny will be the very first so he can rob the kid of the only sense of purity he has left. After that, he'll be a personal whore for anyone around here and a constant source of cash. I'd like to say I feel bad for him, but his life would end up doing the exact same thing if he were to be auctioned off.

Kenny turns back to his computers to respond to the several unknown users messaging him about our new addition. He handles all the meet up and background checks to make sure there are no rats affiliated with the cops. Something like that could ruin this place. It hasn't been more than ten minutes since Kenny decided to keep the brat and he's already whoring him out online. Talk about obsessed. That kid won't last a week before he's completely broken.

I leave the room before the videos he's streaming make me throw up. My steps lead me back to the locked door with the new kid screaming to let him out. If he trashed the place he's going to get his face kicked in. He'll settle down with time, but him pounding on the door is giving me a headache. Why am I here in the first place? I'm neglecting my work and staring at a chunk of stainless steal for what reason? I think my brain is scrambling itself; trying to wrap around the idea that this brat is staying here. I know he'll be treated like an animal, and maybe I'm just concerned that I'll be able to hear it at all hours of the day. It'll be distracting as hell.

Should I warn him, or he a sadist and wait for the big surprise? For some reason I'm not liking the sound of that. Eren is going to be our little pet, so naturally I should be worried, right? He'll lose that fire and be torn apart from the inside. Kenny doesn't know how to take care of a cactus let alone look after a person. If I leave it up to him, Eren will be dead within a month. All of this is going to fall on me. I should expect nothing less from Kenny. It's not like I have anything better to do. The brat is nothing more than a really big hamster; Make sure his cage is clean and he's fed.

Fuck it, I'll see how he's coping.

I force the kid to stumble back when I enter nearly smashing his face in with the door. If I ended up breaking his nose, then it serves him right; then we can both have the same headache. He looks so vulnerable on the floor and that's not a good thing around here- but it is better than being an uncooperative little shit.

“Can I go home now?”

“Are you dense?”

Yeah, sure. Go mozy on out of here down to the police station. If he ever leaves here, it won't be while he's breathing.

“I'm cold.”

“Get used to it.”

He should be grateful that he has a bed and doesn't have to sleep on the floor like everyone else. This place also has a solid door instead of bars so no one has to watch him being fucked. I'd like to think of that as a bonus even if it is a shitty one. He won't be finding any comfort in that.

I still don't know why I came in here.

“How old are you?”

Now it's my turn to ask the questions.

He cocks his head with a frown looking as unimpressed as I normally do. Of course he wouldn't be thrilled about being here, but I preferred it when he was being stupidly friendly. He reminds me of a pissed off kitten.

“How come I have to tell you my age when you didn't tell me yours?”

What a little shit. I could smack him upside the head and demand answers, but I can't bring myself to do that. Despite my job, I've never intentionally caused anyone pain. Kenny and the others are the ones who take care of the dirty work. I cause the pain indirectly by keeping everyone here.

“Fine. I'm 22.”

“17.”

He looks it.

That doesn't make the situation any less messed up. Kenny is keeping an underage boy for extra cash. I'm not looking forward to any of this. I prefer not knowing what happens behind the scenes once the teens are sold. This job got a whole lot darker all of a sudden; way too real.

“Is it okay if I call you Levi?”

“I don't give a rats ass.”

Despite my response he smiles like a weirdo, but it fades rather quickly.

“When can I go home?”

Is he thick? Either that or he's been kept under a rock his whole life. Anyone else I've ever met in here has clued in faster than this. Their first thought is that they're going to die, but this kid hasn't even considered that. Where does he think he is?

“You're never going back home.”

“But... why not?”

“Do you have any idea who we are?”

He shakes his head and I physically want to give myself a face palm. All I do is lean back on the wall with my arms crossed looking down at this clueless idiot.

I'm starting to get some ideas about him. I'm thinking he was a low risk target, but I need confirmation. I get up and pull out my wallet to flash him a small card; nothing important, just someone's name and phone number for business.

“Can you read this?”

He takes the card between his small fingers bringing it close to his nose. He's giving me the indication he's blind with how he's squinting, but he shakes his head and lowers the card with a look of frustration and defeat.

“I... can't read.”

Thought so.

“Can you write?”

Another shake of his head. He's so disappointed with that fact. Having no knowledge of the English language is setting yourself up for failure. In that case there's a good chance his speech is affected too. He's a child trapped in a teenagers body.

“I wasn't taught how...”

This kid is as poor as they come. No wonder he doesn't know anything. I was pretty close with my assumption he's been kept under a rock. He belongs to the kind of family who would be lucky to put food on the table every night. It's pretty sad in a pathetic way.

I take the card as he lowers his head. He's expecting me to laugh, but who am I to judge his way of living? Financial status isn't something you can control when you're born into poverty.

“What did it say?”

“It was just a name.”

Pretty easy when you sound it out; pretty easy when you know how to do that. Does he even know how to spell his own name?

“Does that mean I'm stupid?”

Depends on your definition of brilliant I guess.

“There's a difference between book smarts and street smarts.”

I know for a fact Kenny can't write a coherent sentence to save his life, but he can organize all of this. There isn't one specific way of being intelligent, which is always what I hated about school when I was little. Just like me, Eren could be clueless about language, but be a protege in, I don't know- piano or some shit.

“I don't have any of those.”

“You never know.”

The noise of the door opening startles both of us. Eren backs up against the wall at the sight of the four men entering the room. I stare with a blank expression when Kenny sees me leaning against next to the door. I know what they're here for. It's a routine at this point and Kenny has never been known for his patience.

“Getting to know our little pet?”

I shrug and he snorts. I typical response from both of us.

I'm not getting to know him in the twisted way he's thinking. I'm not measuring his cock with my eyes or wondering how many hand prints I can leave on his thighs. I know those thoughts have crossed all the other minds here at some point. How can you get off to someone in pain? Their idea of sex isn't about the other person, it's about having control and ultimately climaxing inside of warm flesh. It sounds disgusting.

All the fight Eren had before is gone. He's not so brave when he's outnumbered and outgunned- literally. Everyone here carries at least a pistol for obvious reasons. I keep mine hidden underneath my belt and I haven't used it yet. I don't plan to unless either myself or someone I love is in danger.

The boy shrinks in on himself when all four men approach him and drag his thin frame onto the mattress by his wrists. Hands are roaming his body as he's forced onto his back; each sick pig licking their lips when they spread his legs. He's struggling to close them against the force of their fingers digging into his inner thighs. Saying he looks terrified would be the understatement of the century.

“Let go!”

All four snicker like thieves keeping his legs open and another holding his chained wrists above his head. They always get so up tight about virgins. Who cares if you were the first to fuck someone? Does it really matter when he's going to have a different guy every night?

“L-Levi?”

Hearing him say my name is forming a knot in my gut. He doesn't understand what they're doing. I don't know what he's expecting me to do about it, but he's hopeful.

“Levi! Le-”

He's silenced with a rough hand over his mouth. He's going to get a lot louder. He's starting to struggle more too. Some of them are already toying with his body; stroking him and fondling his chest to watch the shame on his face when he becomes hard.

“How cute. The bitch is warming up to you.”

Kenny laughs at the comment, undoing his belt and tugging down his pants within a few seconds. Something clicks in Eren's head and tears spill down his cheeks. He can barely move with all four men holding him, but he's still trying. There is some fight in there after all. Screams are tearing from his throat being muffled into incoherency.

“Do you want to watch?”

Kenny looks at me over his shoulder with a sickening grin. He's stroking himself to the image of the struggling boy underneath him. Getting off on power is his thing. A common kink for freaks like him. The other three are watching with glistening eyes waiting for their turn; wondering what the boy will sound like or how he'll feel. What a bunch of animals.

“No.”

Plain and simple. I'm not like him even if we are related by blood. I don't even see how my mother was related to him. They don't look alike and she was the sweetest person I've ever know. Somehow this spawn of Satan was born from the same womb.

“That's a shame.”

He's snickering when I turn to go. The last thing I see is Eren's eyes; betrayed that I'm leaving. He's clinging to the only name he knows- mine- screaming it over and over again into the hand over his mouth. His legs are shaking violently and I wonder if he believes me now. He'll get used to it. The first time is always the worst.

I close the door behind me before I can witness anything else. It doesn't block out the sounds at all. Kenny should really make these walls soundproof for my sanity, though I've never been concerned about it until now.

My time will be spent in my room for the next few hours. It's my own little area that looks the exact same as when I left it. The bed is perfectly made and each book is lined up alphabetically on the shelves. I get teased for it like I'm back in preschool. I'm the only one around here who has some sense to keep things clean.

I find my ipod on the desk to drowned out the cries left behind. It's comforting when the buds are slipped into my ears and the volume on max. I don't have the will or interest in listening to that kid being broken from the inside.

My bed sinks in beneath me when I lay back on the pillows to stare at the ceiling. It's a musty grey colour as is the rest of this place to screw up my inner clock. The world goes by outsides while I'm stuck in a basement. My eye fall shut with a sigh, listening to the soft treble in my ears.

When I wake up it'll all be over.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up falling asleep longer than I'd anticipated. My wake up call wasn't a nice one either. I couldn't hear Kenny banging on my door so he invited himself in and delivered a rough slap on my leg. He hates being ignored just as much as I hate people getting in my personal space. Contrary to popular belief, the world doesn't revolve around him as much as he wants it to.

“What?”

I try not to sound too annoyed. He hates that too. I sit up on my elbow and notice a bite mark on his hand that wasn't there before. He must be pissed off already. No wonder his slap hurt more than usual.

“Go clean him up.”

No context is needed. It's pretty obvious who he's referring to. It's been a little over 2 hours, so I can only imagine what kind of shape the poor kid was left in. At least the worst is over.

Kenny leaves without saying another word and I waste no time in putting everything back in its place before heading returning to the far room. The short walk isn't enough to clear my head from the grogginess of sleep. It doesn't wake me up as much as the air when I open the door. I swear I've been hit by a truck.

It's more than disgusting. It's foul. Enough to make the strongest of stomachs convulse. It smells like blood, sweat and sex. I gag but keep everything down. The only thing helping me is the 'fresh' air coming in from the hallway.

The small sobs lead me to the bed and the curled up boy. Right now he reminds me of roadkill- both his position and the mangled sight of his body. If it weren't for the sounds I would have thought he was dead. I need to get him cleaned up before I puke.

There's a good chance he doesn't know I'm here, so a light tap on his shoulder is all I give to show my presence. You'd swear I punched him with how he reacts. I'm also regretting touching him now that my hand has a smear of semen across the palm. Fucking disgusting.

I look him over quickly; first noticing the bruises and red scaring around his wrists and ankles. This kid did not go quietly- probably the main reason for the blood and tearing around his entrance. They used him like a toy, and multiple times judging from the white fluid leaking down between his legs. Even his stomach is a little swollen from being filled and that's pretty sickening in itself.

“No more... p-please no more.”

“I'm not here to fuck you.”

He does his best to look over his shoulder. At first he seems relieved, then his face drops and he turns back to curl up on himself. Every inch of his body must be throbbing in pain.

“Go away.”

I can't as much as I want to. I do what I'm told and that's keeping me alive.

“Get up. You smell disgusting.”

No movement whatsoever. I give him a few moments and decide to cut him some slack after what just happened, but my patience wears thin rather quickly. He's not one for doing what he's told. Stubborn brat.

“Look, kid, I'm trying to help you here-”

“Help me!?”

I'm taken aback. I've never heard him yell like that even after Kenny groped him. He has nerve yelling at me of all people. He's lucky I'm in a decently good mood thanks to my power nap or I'd punch him in the jaw. He has a right to be mad, I get that, but he needs to learn when to hold his tongue or it's going to get him into some deep shit. Looks like his fire hasn't been snuffed out just yet.

“How exactly are you helping me!?”

“Do you want to lay in your own filth for the next few days?”

I know the answer to that, and so does he. If he doesn't accept my offer to get clean then he's out of luck. I'm the only one who's going to let him. I'm the only one who cares enough to give a shit. The moment I leave this room, he'll be forced to stay like this for another week. His body deflates and he picks his head up from the mattress.

“I-I can't move.”

“I'm sure as hell not carrying you.”

Watching him struggle to get up is painful. His arms are wet noodles and his legs give out on him every few seconds. His whole body is shaking and I'm starting to feel bad for the kid. He's even trying to cover himself still when he has bigger things to worry about. I doubt he can manage on his own. Fuck, this is going to be filthy.

The bed sheets balled on the mattress make me cringe when I kneel next to it. They're crusted with blood and about twenty other fluids that I don't want to know about. Eren blinks at me while wiping his eyes; smearing the dried tears from his cheeks. Fresh ones have already fallen from his struggle to stand to replace the ones he tried to hide.

“Hold onto me.”

God, why am I doing this?

“But you said-”

“I know what I said.”

He's reluctant, but reaches out to weakly wrap his fingers in the fabric of my shirt. His grip is pathetic. I rest my hand on his back to keep him steady while ignoring the grime and cum coating his skin. I'll bleach myself later.

“It hurts...”

I know it does. This isn't the first time shit like this has happened. Virgins always get it the worst; what a way to lose your virginity.

I end up doing most of the work; supporting his weight while he shifts off the bed. If I weren't here, he would have collapsed three times already. He keeps trying to pull away as if convincing me he's strong enough to move on his own. He's not fooling anyone.

The walk to the showers is painfully slow. Other kids crawl closer to the bars of the cells to watch the new boy pass. Everyone in this damn place heard what they did to him, so now they want to see the result like it's a damn car crash. It's a freak show in this place.

I pull Eren into the open room that resembles the gross shower facilities you'd find in a public pool; nozzles lining the walls and accompanying drains on the floor complete with disgusting grey tile. I hate to think about the amount of bacteria in here at any given time. He collapses onto his knees and I let him do what he wants after I let him go to turn on the tap. The water is lukewarm when it sprays his skin.

A mixture of blood and semen streams down the drain in ribbons while he remains curled up tight to the wall with his knees tucked to his chest. It's a pretty sad sight. It's annoying me how he's not trying to get clean and sitting there like a baby. Fuck it, I'm already gross as it is, so what's another little bit of dirt?

I get near him and he shuffles away like the scared kitten he is. Moving clearly hurts him now that I notice the wincing.

“Get over here. I need to get that shit out of you.”

“Don't touch me.”

“That's not how things work around here.”

The reality of the situation is starting to sink in. He just lost his virginity to four men who treated him worse than a human flesh light. I think he's starting to realize this is his life now. He doesn't have choices anymore.

The spray drowns out every other sound while we sit in silence. I can't tell if he's crying again or if it's the shower's fault for the droplets running down his cheeks. When he finally looks up his eyes stab me right in the heart.

“Why did you leave?”

I stare at him for a moment and notice the tears in his eyes, which I can't blame the shower for anymore. Eren screaming my name as I left has been in the back of my mind since it happened. I'd like to say I forgot, but then I'd be lying.

“You were expecting me to stay and watch you get raped?”

The flinch he makes doesn't go unnoticed. That may have been a little harsh, but why wouldn't I leave when that's my only option? He was going to hate me either way.

“Why didn't you do anything?”

His voice breaks along with my composure. It all sounds so easy when you put it into words like that. It's a sad theory he had that I would become some hero and save him from the evil men tying him down. That kind of shit is better off left in fairy tales.

“And what exactly was I supposed to do? Fight them? Try and reason with them? It's useless. They were going to do that to you whether I did something or not.”

“How do you know that?”

“I've been here long enough to know.”

He doesn't need the details. He's better off not knowing I was raised here and know everyone right down to their criminal records. His stare is blank trying to search my mind for answers he'll never get. He also looks more afraid now. That look should have crossed his face a long time ago.

“Have you... done this to someone?”

“You mean have I fucked any of the kids here?”

He nods. I'm insulted he would think so low of me, but he doesn't know any better. Everyone around here is a pig.

“No. And I don't plan on it.

“Then... why are you here?”

“That's none of your business.”

Those ocean eyes fall to the floor and he shivers violently under the spray that seems to be losing heat. The hydro in this place sucks complete ass, and besides, none of the pets are allowed to have the luxury of warm showers; according to Kenny that is.

A sigh escapes my lips when I sink down to join him on the soaked tile. That action alone makes me want to dunk myself in a pool of acid, but my priority is to get this kid cleaned up and back to his room. My own sanity doesn't matter.

A few blinks and he does what he's told, but snaps them shut again when my fingers find his hole to push inside. He's tight and I can feel the scars left on his insides.

“Stop! P-please.”

I'm not doing this because I want to. The thought of having the boy full of semen is completely grotesque. He can hate me now, but he'll thank me later.

“Relax.”

Tears spill from his eyes again, but I keep going to spread him a little wider until the fluid starts to leak out. It's better out than in, though I think I'm going to be sick. Why am I doing this? The brat should be sticking his fingers up his own ass for fuck sakes.

Hair is falling over my face from the damn shower making it hard to see. It's annoying to say the least, but it blocks out most of what I'm doing. Considering the circumstances, that's not a bad thing. I manage to find one of Eren's shivering hands and guide it down to his entrance. If he doesn't want me to do it, then he can do it himself.

“Keep yourself open.”

Words I never thought I would say. His fingers tremble like the rest of him, but ultimately he presses them inside with a sob through the pain and humiliation. I know he's sore, but it's better to do this now than let the cum stew in his system. I remove my own fingers and wipe them off immediately looking around for some kind of rag.

Along with having no hot showers, no pet is allowed the basics of sponges or shampoo, so I have nothing to clean this brat with. Even a sock would be useful, though not big enough for this dirty kid. I'll need something bigger, so it looks like I'm going to have to use my shirt. It's soaked and I was going to burn it anyways now that it's covered in dick juices. It takes some time to pull it over my head. Water on clothes turns everything into spandex

Eren looks over at me and immediately turns away. His ears are going red. Seriously? He spent the better part of 3 hours with a bunch of naked guys and _now_ he's flustered? Embarrassed maybe? I thought he would start to back away at the sight of a male undressing while he's so vulnerable.

“What?”

“N-nothing.”

“Spit it out.”

I can barely hear him over the shower, but he mumbles something I need to strain my ears to hear properly.

“You... you're really attractive...”

The noise I make is nothing short of a snort. Has he never seen abs before?

“What, are you gay or something?”

I take his arm and do my best to scrub off the dried blood. My shirt is working pretty well. Eren doesn't reply to my comment; only nods. I meant it as a joke to be honest, but he's serious. Not that I care whether he wants to put his dick in guys or girls.

“Well... thanks I guess.”

Is this the part where I have to compliment him? I'm no good with that. I gave a humbly awkward response and ignoring the rest. It's not like I have time to go out on dates so I've never worried about my disposition or looks. I'm not trying to impress anyone.

For a minute I think I'm dreaming- or going insane when I hear Eren giggle like a little kid. Even with the tears on his face he's managing to laugh, so maybe he's the one going insane. I thought it would take longer.

“You're thanking me?”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I don't know... laugh at me... tell me I'm gross.”

I meet his eyes temporarily and continue scrubbing off his arms and moving on to his chest. It's pretty beat up; bite marks and bruises littering his sides and around his nipples. This pigs didn't hold back on his first time. They don't have empathy so why would they.

“You're sexual preference is none of my business so I don't care.”

Who would I be to call him gross? I'm in no position to judge how others live their lives, especially when it's something they can't control. Him fucking guys doesn't affect my life at all, so I'll move on. He's the one who should be calling me gross when I'm here helping my uncle sell off kids. Everyone's a little whacked in the head, but humans are flawed- some more than others.

“Really?”

“You sound shocked.”

“I guess I am... I mean... I thought it was bad for me to like boys.”

“Bad according to who?”

His family maybe? That's pretty basic and typical- even more so if he lives in a religious household. In that case, run.

“I only told my sister... and she said to stay quiet about it.”

Since when does this kid have a sister? Then again, I've never asked about his family... or anything. I've drawn my own conclusions with a few pieces missing here and there. I don't need to know his family life to know why he's here or how much money he'll make.

“Tell whoever the fuck you want, but be prepared for the backlash.”

“So, you don't think it's weird?”

I snort and clean out my shirt with a few quick rings and move down to his thighs. He tucks them closer, but doesn't move away or freak out. He stays still and watches me with curious eyes. He's learning I'm no threat. There are bigger fish to fry.

“If your dick gets hard for guys, then fuck them. It's pretty simple.”

All the other guys around here are the same seeing as they'll stick their dick inside anything with a pulse. They go out of their way and against the law to fuck whoever they want. You could put makeup on a pig and they'd still want to fuck it; and I can guarantee there would be thousands online to watch it too. There's a kink for everything nowadays. The internet is a fucked up place.

“But... I don't like being with these men...”

His voice breaks and he's back to looking like an abandoned kitten.

“I don't blame you.”

A long silence. His brights orbs follow my hands and each pass I make with my shirt. He's looking a lot better than he did when we got in here. I toss my shirt on the floor and reach up to twist the knob around on the wall. The lukewarm water is starting to get cold, so I'll call it a day.

“So... what happens now?”

All he's allowed is a towel a few inches bigger than a washcloth, so that's all he gets to dry off. He doesn't have to worry about getting his clothes wet now they they've been burned as a forensic countermeasure. These guys cover their tracks like experts.

“Now you go back to living like a caged dog.”

Neither of us like the sound of that. I'd like to say I'm fooling around and toying with him, but that isn't my job. I give the hard facts as difficult as they are to swallow. The harsh truth forces him to curl up against the wall neglecting to towel I tossed onto his leg. Looks like he believes me this time.

“I-I don't want this.”

No one caged here wants this. They're all too young for this shit. This boy should be out throwing footballs or teasing girls, or whatever the hell boys his age do. He shouldn't be here scared for his life and cleaning jizz out of his ass.

“When can I go home?”

I don't have the answers and I doubt I ever will. My silence is more than words could ever explain. It's not what he wants to hear. It would be so much easier to tell him he's being sold off to some rich prick; then I wouldn't have to look at those doe eyes for much longer.

“Hurry up and get dried off.”

Welcome to hell, kid.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I saw Eren was two days later. I was told not to enter his room by Kenny until he was done with him- whatever that means. I had my thoughts, but I didn't question him. I couldn't hear much and I never saw Kenny in his office that whole time which I found strange. He's obsessed with those damn bidding wars even if he doesn't offer on anything.

I was given my orders to clean 'The Slut's' room but not to touch him. Kenny is overly possessive of his things with his newest toy being Eren. It won't be long until no one is allowed to lay a finger on him without paying. I'm the exception for now, only because I'm his damn maid.

I'm reluctant, but follow what I'm told like any other obedient dog and head to the kid's room. I hear nothing but silence and that concerns me more than if there were screaming. It's been two full days. What the hell have they been doing behind closed doors?

When I open the door, the smell isn't as bad this time- meaning I can actually breathe without gagging too badly. There's remnants of bleach in the air keeping me sane. Everything else is just as filthy as I would expect. Clothes are tossed on the ground and there's even a family of rats now living in the walls; their shit is everywhere.

Eren is the first thing I notice. I'm relieved he's not dead, but he's not exactly comfortable either judging by the tears streaming down his face. I don't look at him for too long. I'm only here to clean. His hopeful gaze is burning into the back of my head and he's going to be disappointed. He's trying to speak though his words are suppressed by a cloth gag. All I understand are the amount of syllables.

“Having fun yet?”

It's sarcastic in a taunting way. Kenny is a twisted person to string the boy up like this. His legs are forced open at the thighs and his wrists chained above his head bolted to the wall. I'm surprised he can move at all. He's managing to roll his hips thanks to the toy stuffed inside him which would also explain why he's hard. I had no idea Kenny owned shit like that.

The sheets underneath him are filthy, but I won't be able to clean them until this whole ordeal is over. They're soaked and stained with god knows what. The thought of touching them is making me cringe. There's some discarded blankets on the floor joining the clothes, so I gather each one and toss them into the nearest cardboard box beside the door. No clue why it's there.

The chains on the boy's wrists rattle violently gaining my attention. I really don't know what he's expecting me to do about all this. He's wasting his time and energy trying to get free.

“Stop being such a noisy brat.”

He doesn't respond with any noise; he simply tugs harder on the binds and screams behind his gag. He must be pretty pissed off. I don't blame him for directing his anger at me when he's dealing with someone like Kenny. I'm used to it by now anyways.

I watch the kid for a short moment and the way his body is responding. It doesn't look like he's feeling any kind of pleasure. It's natural for him to be scared, but something else is off. I take a couple steps closer to notice his legs shaking and hysterical sobs tearing from his throat. His erratic breathing is enough to tell me something is wrong. Did Kenny dislocate his shoulder or something?

I settle onto the mattress in front of him and check each limb to make sure everything is in place. Nothing looks wrong or broken. I press my fingers against his ribs and get no major reaction. Fuck. I want to make sure this brat is alright. He won't stop crying. His throat is going to be torn raw.

“Eren-”

I place my hand over his chapped lips to get his attention. His eyes are unfocused and cloudy, brimming with new tears. He's drugged, but that's not the half of it. It's tearing at my insides. I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't have the heart to turn away and shut the door.

“Eren, I need you to stay quiet.”

I'm up on my knees reaching behind his head to loosen the fabric stretched across his mouth. I pull it down to his chin and keep my hand across his lips before he starts screaming at me. That's the last thing I need right now.

“Quiet, alright? What's wrong?”

He could write me a list ten pages long to describe what's wrong in here. All I need is the basics. I have no clue what kind of street drug he's hopped up on, so he might be hallucinating. I could be a fucking dragon in his eyes for fuck sakes.

I release him slowly keeping my hand close in case he decides to be a little shithead. He's having a hard time breathing. Panic attack maybe? Those aren't uncommon here.

“H-hurts...Take...t-take it off.”

“What hurts?”

The chains? I can't do jack shit about them.

He's trying to grit his teeth but resorts to biting his lip until he draws blood. I can't have him leaving marks. I wasn't supposed to touch him let along talk to him.

“Stop it! Or I'm putting this back on.”

More tears flow down his cheeks when he shakes his head like a child. His face is tuning flushed to add to the confusion. What the hell is wrong with him? I hate yelling when I'm only trying to help, but that's the only way to make him listen.

“Now tell me what hurts. I can't make it stop if you don't talk to me.”

“I-it won't come out.”

What is he talking about?

He starts to arch his hips with choked sobs. I'm assuming he means the toy vibrating against his insides. I glance down hesitant about turning it off, but everything clicks into place when I see what he means. Denial. There's a clear wire wrapped around his tip preventing him from climaxing. That makes sense, but how long has he been like this? It shouldn't be painful, right?

I glance around, looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm still alone. I can't leave him like this. It's not healthy to hold in an orgasm. This has to be a punishment for something- maybe the unexplained bite mark I saw on Kenny's hand. He definitely deserved it.

“P-please, I-”

“Alright. But stay quiet remember?”

I can't believe I'm considering this. Scratch that, I'm past the consideration stage. I'm going against orders and for what? To help some annoying brat? Seems like it.

He nods desperately and I slip the gag back over his chin into his mouth. His breathing has calmed down, but I can't say the same for his hips. They won't stop until he releases.

There's so much fluid I think I'm going to be sick. Precum is soaking my fingers when I fumble with the wire. Thank god it's not metal; more like fishing line. That doesn't make it any less painful and it's a bitch to get off. Eren is whining and pleading behind his restraints for me to hurry up. I want to cut the damn thing off, but I can't leave any indication I touched the boy. Kenny will castrate me if he finds out I disobeyed orders.

It takes a few seconds for the wire to come lose and when it does I sure know about it. Eren's body becomes rigid like a plank of wood while his breathing turns more erratic than before. His hips continue moving against the toy as white ribbons start to spurt onto his stomach. Tears continue to flow and spit dribbles down his chin to mix with the sweat on his chest. I nudge the toy deeper inside him until he rides it out and is left a panting mess. The poor kid looks exhausted.

So it's been two whole days of this? No wonder he's tired. The bags under his eyes are a good enough indication that he's been deprived of more than just his high.

When he's quiet I slip the fabric from his lips to let him breathe a little easier for a moment. I make sure to turn the toy off to give him a break too. He shouldn't get used to it.

“Are you okay?”

The response is a nod and quiet sniffling. Things could have ended way worse if I'd left him. I wipe away some of his tears and get off the bed to grab the nearest article of clothing from the box. I need to hide the evidence that I did any of this, and that starts will cleaning off his cum.

“T-thank you.”

Don't thank me. Hate me. Tell me to go fuck myself.

“Just relax.”

I try to be as gentle as possible while wiping down his hard on. He's way too over stimulated for me to be touching him like this, but I have to or I'm a dead man. He flinches occasionally from being so sensitive and is met with an apology each time. I'm on edge that Kenny will walk in and that would be just my luck.

What else has been going on in here, or do I really want to know? This could continue for another few hours, or another few days it's really hard to estimate. The least I can do is make this brat's time here more bearable.

He tugs on the chains with no luck. His arms must be sore, but that's one thing I can't help him with. He's disappointed and upset, but gives up rather quickly and glaces to his side for something else.

“W-water... please.”

There's a plastic bottle on the floor beside the mattress taunting him on purpose. Kenny is one cruel bastard. Knowing him, he would present it as an award Eren could never achieve. There's a small puddle beneath it telling me Kenny has already been screwing with the kid's head. I twist off the top and tip his head back before he starts to lap desperately at the slick water spilling over his tongue. How is he expected to survive without basic needs?

I let him drink every last drop as quickly as he wants emptying the bottle completely from it's half empty state- and yes, I'm a pessimist. He sobs while he swallows now that he has some relief from the torture. I wipe away more tears and snort.

“Don't go wasting your fluids on crying.”

Only a few drops slide down his chin when he finishes and pulls away to breathe. It's a safe bet he hasn't been fed either- not a single bite of food since he got here.

I toss the empty bottle across the room into the box next to the door and turn back to Eren who won't stop holding in sobs and hiccups. No one looks good when they cry and it's annoying. At least this brat has a good reason to be upset unlike those greedy little shits in the grocery stores crying when they don't get the cake they wanted.

“I-I wanna go home.”

His voice breaks my black heart into pieces. This might be a first. I've heard grown boys and girls cry for their parents and never batted an eye. I don't understand my own emotions a lot of the time.

I can't risk being here much longer. I have to go back to my regular routine and leave the kid here to suffer. Slipping the gag back into his mouth is one of the hardest thing I've had to do. The wire is returned around his tip and the toy is back on high before I get up. Eren cries after me, but I ignore it while grabbing the box.

Fuck, I can't leave like this.

“I'll be back, I promise.”

I need to go before I get more stupid ideas like untying him. The door closes behind me and Kenny is leaving his office with a smug grin. I could sock him in the jaw for leaving the kid like that. No words are spoken when he passes me heading back to his new chew toy. I can only hope my clean up job was good enough to erase any suspicions.

The washing machine is packed full of sheets that smell of urine and sweat. I never got the chance to clean the floor with bleach like I wanted, so I'll need to remind myself to do that tonight. It will give me an excuse to return to Eren like I promised.

I need to get out of here for my own sanity so I make the quick decision to buy food for the dogs of this dump; with permission of course. Tabs are kept on everyone at any given time to prevent a rat or mole from working their way around. If I'm not back by a certain time they'll get antsy and suspicious. It's a precaution I can't argue with. I leave the gun in my room and take nothing but a couple twenties. The grocery store isn't too far away so I've never needed a car- and I'm definitely not taking the creepy transfer SUV. I pass it every time I leave the building. I want to burn that damn thing.

The store is quiet which is exactly what I like. I hit a lucky hour to do shopping. I'm a regular at this place so no one suspects a thing. I buy the same shit every time; boxed meals, cans of soup, bread, crackers. I'm not a very good chef so anything quick is fine by me. I don't have a lot of time to waste dicking around in the kitchen.

Somewhere along my travels I'm brought into the produce area. I never come over here, but fuck it might as well look around. I can't afford to buy anything fresh since it costs a fortune, so fruits, vegetables and even meat is off the table.

I've been think about what that brat would want to eat- probably anything at this point. Canned crap doesn't sound appetizing on the best of days so I'll splurge a little and look for something else. An apple is too boring and no one likes vegetables. Bananas are too phallic and most other shit comes with cores or pits. I need something better.

The best thing I reach for impulsively is a container of strawberries which I toss into the basket. They're messy as hell, but it could be worse. I've been dealing with a mess since looking after the boy, so one more won't kill me. Besides, who doesn't like strawberries?

My time spent so far isn't too bad. I've made good time judging from the clock on the far wall. On average I'm out of here in fifteen minutes and I should remain pretty damn close to that despite my detour. I won't have to worry about anyone questioning me until the cows come home. It would be even worse if they noticed I bought something different.

Petra smile at me when I reach the cash. I swear she never goes home. She's worked here as long as I can remember; something to do with her father owning the company or maybe it was something else I didn't pay attention to. Her smile doesn't fade and I have no clue how she manages to stay happy all the time. Props to her and whatever meds she's on. Her auburn hair falls into her eyes while she starts scanning my redundant items. I'm sure she's noticed my identical spending sprees.

Cash is flipping through my fingers as I wait as patiently as I can staring at the clock on her computer. I don't give a damn how much my total is I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. She's quick at her work and only pauses to glance over the clear pint of fruit.

“These are new.”

And now it's confirmed. I should ask her to do my shopping for me from now on.

“Are they for you?”

“No.”

Her smile brightens as she scans them and set the container delicately into a cheap plastic bag. Not cheap enough to avoid paying for it though. As if five cents is going to make anyone bat an eye for the environment.

“For someone special?”

“What?”

“You have a date tonight don't you?”

Not sure where she got that idea, but I humor her with a shrug. She can believe what she wants because she's going to anyway. It's better than knowing the truth. There's questions forming on her lips, but I drop the cash on her till and leave before she can speak. I'll run late if I stop and chat to her about trivial things.

“Good luck!”

She calls through the automatic doors with a roll of my eyes. Apparently me buying fruit is incentive for a date. Is that what people do these days? I've been so out of touch with society. I snot to myself imagining how well strawberries and chunky tuna would go over as a romantic dinner.

I've been set back a couple minutes, but not enough to ensure a lecture when I get back to the hell hole. I pass someone casually on their hunting trip and give nothing more than a glance. No communication on the field; that's the rule.

The rest of the walk is typical and boring. The building is the exact same as when I left with everyone too busy to notice my entrance besides Kenny. He must be giving Eren a short break while he drinks himself stupid. He gives me a side glance when we pass as he notices the familiar bags in my hand. He won't be having anything I bought since he has enough money to eat like a king. I'm nothing but his slave and everyone else has their own lives on the side with kids and whatnot. Pretty fucked up.

All contents go unnoticed when I put them away and sneak the fruit into my room. The safest place to hide them being under my bed where they'll stay until the coast is clear. I won't be able to see Eren again until everyone else has either left or is asleep. It won't be too difficult to go undetected from the few guys on watch. They're more concerned about cops and suspicious vehicles or teens than people on the inside.

There's several voices down the hall giving the indication of a new shipment of cargo being brought in. So for now, I'll return to prowling the halls.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It isn't until 1am that most of the guys leave to hunt or turn in for the night and return to their regular lives. I lay in bed until the silence drags on for too long and the coast is clear. Kenny is off roaming the streets like it's a game, and the majority of my concerns were with him. No one else around here really cares what I do since I mind my own business. Kenny is starting to get overly possessive of Eren, though that won't stop him from whoring the boy out from what I saw in his office. The list of names and numbers was too long to be anything than a client list.

I give the silence a solid ten minutes before I make my next move and slip out of my room and in with Eren holding the crummy package of food. No one else is in the halls so my build of of worrying was for nothing. The stainless steal door makes a soft click when I enter; spilling dry light onto the floor for a short moment. There's more dust in here than actual oxygen.

I fumble to find the draw string for the ancient bulb on the ceiling and tug to blind myself temporarily. I figured Eren would be asleep, but he's fully awake and curled up against the wall with fresh tears brimming his eyes. Morning is a dreadful thing for him. Whenever there's light, there is also pain.

His ocean eyes take a moment to focus with his pupils dilated to hell. He looks like a kitten again and I'll admit I missed that. The grips he's holding on his arms loosens relieving his skin from being gauged by his nails.

“Levi?”

“I said I'd come back.”

I'm not bragging, simply stating a fact. I make good on my promises no matter who I make them with.

He looks down at the floor and his arms are making a sad attempt at keeping him warm. The bags under his eyes are even darker leading me to believe he still hasn't slept. I have no clue how anyone could get any sleep in here. I should have brought a blanket or something- but that would be 'too generous'. Heat is escaping his frail body while he tries to cover himself out of embarrassment. After all, I did just witness him tied up while having an orgasm a few hours ago. I've seen far worse.

“I brought something.”

The mattress isn't comfortable, but it's the only place to sit besides the disgusting floor. I'm not touching any part of it until it's sanitized ten times over. However, Eren stays still in the corner with his eyes down while I take my seat.

“You hungry?”

He shakes his head violently though I was anticipating a frantic nod. It's been nearly three days and all he's had is half a bottle of water.

“Don't lie.”

His bottom lip starts to tremble when he shakes his head again. I'm not letting him starve to death because of his own stubbornness. He's being stupid.

“I-I don't want anymore.”

Anymore what? You've got to be kidding me.

“I said before I'm not here to fuck you.”

“I-I'm not hungry.”

This brat is going to drive me insane. I get up to my feet to drag the kid over by his arm only to earn a shriek as he covers his bruised lips. I never noticed that before. Those doe eyes stare at me in utter shock and terror and refuses to move his hands away from his mouth.

I think I get it now.

I know how Kenny works. If he never gave the kid any water or food, then I have an idea of what he gave as a substitute. Congrats, kid; you gave your first blowjob to an old man. Kenny has taken everything from him. There's nothing left.

“I promise I won't hurt you. I brought you something to eat.”

I haven't given Eren a reason not to trust me and I don't want to break that when it's all we have. He crawls a little closer with a limp that I have Kenny to blame for; and me for not doing anything about it. He's my own abused and abandoned kitten. Even if his family were to report him missing, who would bothering looking for the son of a poor family? Society is fucked up like that.

The package crinkles when it's opened with the cheap plastic creasing under my fingers. I hold one of the bright berries in my palm and he stares at me waiting for permission. He takes it cautiously when I nod and brings it closer to his wondering eyes. Please for the love of god tell me he knows what it is.

“I didn't drug them if that's what you're thinking.”

I absentmindedly pop one into my mouth as quick proof and enjoy the taste I haven't experienced in years. I forgot how amazing real food is. Eren watches and nibbles on the point letting the juice run down his chin. What a messy brat.

“Good?”

For a moment I think I see a smile on his lips, but it's gone when he takes another bite. I'll take that to be a yes. I'll also enjoy them while I can since they aren't half bad.

The mattress sinks in beside me when Eren shows up to occupy the space. I stare dumbfounded when he places the container on his lap to nibble shyly on another berry. He's like a giant squirrel. I know it's not much, but anything tastes good when you're starving.

Now that he's so close, I can fully observe the damage on his body. It's not just his lips that are bruised. There's several littering his chest and stomach, but mainly his thighs. They're being covered with thin layers of grim so the shower I gave him did nothing. He's not clean by any means.

I really want to ask what happened when I left, but maybe I'm better off not knowing if I want to refrain from punching Kenny in the throat. He must have gone through a lot of shit to get marks like that.

My fingers brush away some of the chocolate brown hair from the back of his neck to earn my a flinch and a small look from those aquamarine eyes. More bruising; the imprints of fingers wrapping around his throat. Fan-fucking-tastic. I can paint my own images now never mind asking. I press gently on one of the marks and Eren curls his knees up to his chest.

“Do they hurt?”

He nods and toys with the berry in his hands. It's a stupid question that I know the answer to, but I need him to start being honest if I'm going to make any attempt at helping him. My advice is going to be blunt and hard to swallow, so he better accept it quickly. His eyes watch my every move like a hawk when I get up and settle in front of him to tap his knee.

“Spread your legs.”

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way of phrasing it after ensuring him I not here for sex. I'm still not, but words have never been my strong suit.

“I promised, remember? I'm not here to hurt you.”

His cheeks go flushed and he looks about ready to cry again. He obeys regardless of his fear and darts his eyes everywhere but towards me. There would be every reason for him to be embarrassed if I hadn't dealt with this shit for half my life.

There's no shortage of tremors in his body the moment his legs part as slow as humanly possible. I have some patience today so he should consider himself lucky. All I can do is wait; keeping my hands on his knees to prevent him from chickening out. I'm hoping he wants to trust me, but he's having a hard time understandably.

Tears finally spill over when I have a view of his entrance and the damage done from the abuse. He's been torn in more than a few places with bruising coating the insides of his thighs and near his ring. They weren't there before. His whole body must be throbbing in pain and he's doing a good job at hiding it despite the limp.

“Hey, it's alright.”

I can't comfort anyone to save my life.

“Eren, I need to be straight with you. This is going to keep happening so you need to start stretching yourself.”

“I-I what?”

Hands are wiping frantically at his eyes to try and stop the tears with little to no success. His sudden interest in the food disappears as it rolls onto the mattress.

“Your ass is going to keep tearing and bleeding if you don't stretch it.”

His look makes me wish I was joking. It's not the kind of thing anyone wants to hear, but I'm not here to be his friend. I'm here to help him survive.

“I can't...I-I can't do that.”

“You can't or you won't?”

My glare is challenging waiting for an answer. If he refuses to do something so simple, then I swear I'll tie him down and do it myself. I'm going to be the one dealing with him afterwards and it'll save his ass in the long run both literally and figuratively. The pigs are going to get rough and he isn't going to be spared just because he was a virgin. Everyone was at some point.

“If you don't want it to hurt so much, then it's your only option.”

Hiccups fill the room when he forcefully closes his legs away from my view. He can cry all he wants, but it won't change anything. Trying to fight would be a waste of time and energy for everyone.

“I get you don't want to be here, but while you are you might as well make your life easier.”

“How long... do I have to live here?”

“I don't know...”

To be honest, I don't know if Eren is going to stay here once Kenny gets bored of him. Having the kid stay here to make money forever sounds nice in theory, but in the end everyone wants something new. Once he's used up in ever sense of the term, he'll be dumped off on someone else like an old car. There's no time line for when that will happen. Nothing to do but wait.

A sigh escapes my lips when I settle back on the mattress pressing the back of my head against the wall. It's not a very good pillow. Nothing in this room is goof for anything besides kindling. The ceiling light has so many dead flies that their corpses could catch fire any moment. What a sight that would be.

“But I suggest you start prepping yourself sooner rather than later.”

Silence.

He's processing everything in that little brain of his. I still don't know what's wrong with him. He's not the same as every other kid who's dragged in here. Mentally, some screws are loose or a few lights are turned off leaving him to stumble around. Puzzle pieces are missing and might remain that way.

“I'm scared.”

This kid is breaking my charcoal soul with his shaky voice.

I press my palm to the side of his cheek and pull him against me getting him to lose his balance. He squeaks but stays still with his fingers grabbing weakly at my shirt. I bet it smells like shit.

“I know kid, believe me. I'll do what I can.”

His body is rigid, but relaxes after a moment nuzzling closer for some kind of warmth and comfort. If I let him, he would crawl into my lap and fall asleep like I'm his damn mother. I move only for a moment to tug off my long sleeve leaving me with a raggy old tank. I drape it over the kid's torso around his shoulders to give him the closest thing I have to a blanket. Cheeks flushed and embarrassed he looks away, though doesn't move so much as an inch away from the soft fabric.

“Thank you.”

“Stop thanking me. You should be hating my guts.”

“Why?”

“I'm one of the douche bags keeping you here.”

What sounds like a small laugh leaves his mouth. Either he's extremely ignorant or he isn't convinced I'm affiliated with everyone here- even related to the head honcho.

“You're a kind person, Levi.”

“And you're a delusional brat.”

Another giggle that sounds too innocent to exist. I'm insulting him yet he finds it funny. He's clinging to me for human contact and I can't rule out that I might be doing the same. Maybe it's because we're close in age, or that Eren is the only one around here who isn't interested in sex and money. I treat him like a human instead of a lab rat, so I suppose he's obligated to develop Stockholm Syndrome.

Eren's eyes are closed, but I know he's still awake. His breathing is too erratic to be in a relaxed state of sleep. The bags under his eyes are getting worse along with the shape of his body. He's abandoned the berries on the mattress when he should be downing the whole container. I can't forrce them down his throat.

“Are you done eating?”

He shakes his head and stays still, curling his legs up closer to the rest of his body. He's in a fetal position not moving very far from that shirt. I'll need to convince Kenny to let the boy have a blanket. That's not going to be an easy task.

From his lack of movement, I'll have to do it for him. Leaning forward I grab the largest berry in the bunch and hand it to his shaky fingers. He reminds me of a turtle poking their head out from their shell. It's kinda cute in a sad way. He shouldn't be this afraid, but who can really blame him. Thin strands are breaking the longer he stays here. Eventually he won't be able to smile at all.

“L-Levi?”

I glance down at the small voice. Eren has his nose covered in fabric and his cheeks turning a light pink. A question is on the tip of his tongue but he's too afraid to ask. He's still unsure if I'm going to hurt him like everyone else. Rightfully so.

“Spit it out.”

“Could you... can you stay with me tonight?”

My expression is blank as if I was expecting those words to come from his lips, when in reality my jaw could shatter on the ground. Considering his behavior it's a pretty ballsy move for him to ask me something so childish.

I pull out my phone for a brief second to check how long I can accompany this brat. I have a little more than three hours which should be a sufficient amount of time; long enough for the kid to go to sleep until I can slip out. He's staring at my phone like it's some fancy device from the future. For him, it's beyond anything he could ever afford.

“Fine.”

He smiles again and leans closer. I'm not his mother for fuck sakes, but around here I'm the closest thing he's going to get- which is pretty sad. I'm also the only one who hasn't forced my dick up his ass as pathetic as that is.

Both of us fall silent after awhile and become accustom to staring at the wall. There's odd patterns in the stone and most of them appear as warped faces. I glance down and stare for longer than I should. Eren looks so peaceful. His eyes are fluttering behind closed lids and his fingers are twitching like a baby against my chest. At least I could give him a few moments of rest, however uneasy. He definitely needs it after all the shit he's been through. Tears are dried on his cheeks smearing some of the dirt on his face. He could use another shower.

I brush some of the hair from his brow and snort when he groans. Typical teenager. I'll let him be nothing more for as long as possible.

“Have a good sleep, kid.”

 


End file.
